Pure Morning
by saz001
Summary: Set after 3x15, the team struggles with a difficult case, and difficult personal issues. Will this case be the one that breaks the team? Adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so after months of lurking around here and reading everyone else's stories, I decided to actually put one up myself. Not the first fanfic I've ever published, but definitely first R&I fic I've attempted. **

**Feedback is greatly appreciated, and I'll try to get this updated as often as possible...presuming real life doesn't interfere too much ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing...I'm just borrowing for a while, and promise to return everything unharmed when I'm done!**

Jane Rizzoli was sitting at her desk, head down and rested in her arms. It had been a long few weeks, with a brutal double homicide that was still unsolved, coming almost immediately after the building collapse and its aftermath. Jane had to deal with Tommy in the hospital, her overbearing mother clucking around about Tommy and TJ like they were the second coming; and Casey and wherever she stood with him. Her life sure was a mess at the moment. Jane had burned the candle at both ends, trying to accomplish the seemingly impossible by solving this case. Days on end of a few snatched hours sleep here and there were taking their toll on the dark-haired detective. Jane usually didn't have much in the way of a social life, but it was currently non-existent. Friday night drinks at the Robber had been put on hold, and even Friday night movies at Maura's that usually followed had also been postponed until the end of the case. Jane was trying her hardest to stay awake, waiting for Korsak and Frost to arrive so they could go over the latest news in the case together.

Jane thought back to standing outside the collapsed building site, watching Casey walk away once again. She'd really fucked up in his apartment when she told him she couldn't wait for him. She'd panicked when told Tommy, Frost and TJ were missing in the building, and said possibly the worst thing she could have said. But then he came to the site for her anyway. Like a knight in shining…crutches? Jane almost laughed to herself, but then felt guilty. He was a good man, dealing with an almost impossible situation and she was making bad jokes.

She remembers that Maura walked over to her just as he left once again. They were both filthy, covered in dust and debris. Jane thought that Maura still somehow managed to have a sense of beauty and grace about her. Not surprising, because Maura could style a potato sack and look hot.

With that thought, Jane shot her head up from the desk in surprise. Since when did she think of Maura as hot? At that exact moment, Frost and Korsak came through the door and entered the bullpen. That particular train of thought would have to be put aside until later. Korsak placed a coffee on the desk in front of Jane.

"Hey Jane, you look like shit…" Frost smirks at her as she gratefully grasps the coffee cup and drinks deeply.

"Fuck you very much, Frost!" Jane smirked back at him. "How's your arm? Thanks for the coffee, Korsak, you're a life saver!" Korsak just smiled and nodded to her and went to his desk.

"Yeah, maybe another week and I can get outta this sling, and off the desk job." Frost glanced around the bullpen. "I know how you've felt all those times now, Jane. This sucks!"

"No shit, Frost! Why the hell do you think I got so damn frustrated?" Jane gave him a Rizzoli grin. "I'm fucking glad it's not me!" Korsak came back from his desk and dropped a file next to Jane.

"Here's the latest on those homicides. We're still waiting for some trace evidence results to come back, hopefully that'll tell us something. We've interviewed family and friends, no leads. Frost has analysed the victim's phone bills and computers but there's nothing popping up as suspicious." Jane rubbed her eyes in frustration. She knew that everyone was working hard to solve this case, and the brass was breathing hard down their necks to get it done. She was sure there was something they were missing. She sighed, and stood up, grabbing her blazer off the back of her chair.

"I'm out of here for a bit, guys. I need some sleep before my brain melts or something. Call me when the trace evidence comes in." Korsak picked up the file again.

"Sure thing, Janie, go get some rest. I'll call you if we find anything." Jane nodded and exited the bullpen. She strode over to the elevator and hit the down button. When the doors opened, Jane entered and momentarily her finger hovered over the buttons. She decided to visit Maura in the morgue, and then selected the button.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm shocking myself here. Don't get used to it!**

**This story isn't beta'd, because I'm too lazy to bother. So all mistakes are my own! Point 'em out if you see them…I may just go back and fix if I feel like it. Did I mention I was lazy?**

**Once again, feedback is always appreciated. Just like to know how I'm doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing...I'm just borrowing for a while, and promise to return everything unharmed when I'm done!**

Maura was sitting in her office completing some paperwork. She found it increasingly difficult to focus on completing the report she was typing up. The normally collected M.E. had a lot of thoughts racing through her head at the moment, and they were making her concentration slide.

She was worried about Tommy, Frost and TJ after the building collapse. Angela Rizzoli living in her guest house hadn't made that any easier. She had endured constant health updates on Angela's son and grandson in the past few days. She briefly considered changing the door locks just to get some peace and quiet, but decided it wouldn't be acting in a manner becoming a good hostess.

She was going over her most recent conversations with Hope about donating her kidney. She was still torn over her decision, even though she had consented to help. She still resented the fact her biological family had basically disowned her, only for Hope to crawl back begging her for help to save 'her daughter'. Maura snorted aloud to herself. It was almost amusing, if one was in a Greek tragedy.

She was concerned for the wellbeing of her best friend Jane. Jane's current love interest, Casey, was leaving to undergo a particularly risky surgery on his spinal cord to remove shrapnel, in the hopes of regaining the ability to walk again fully. He refused to tell Jane anything about the procedure and tried, once again, to push her away. Jane, as stubborn as she is, wouldn't really listen to Maura about what the surgery entailed, but finally went to confront Casey. From the somewhat brief conversations she'd had with Jane since that event, it seemed that it didn't go so well. Jane was wallowing in pity and despair about the events, her love life and Casey.

Maura desperately wished there was some way to help Jane. She wanted to plan a day for the two of them when this case was over to help Jane unwind. Jane had so much going on at the moment, and Maura just knew her friend would not have been sleeping properly, or eating decent, nutritious meals. Maura considered a spa day again. Jane had looked so very cute while pretending to be upset about soaking in the mud.

"Cute?" Maura said to herself. When had she started thinking of Jane as cute?

"What's cute?" Susie Chang stood in the doorway of Maura's office, folder in one hand.

"I, er…that is…" Maura thought fast. "Shoes! Yes…online shoe shopping…the new Louboutin range is incredibly cute!" Maura fought to keep her hands from her neck and chest as she felt the itch of hives coming on.

"Surprised you even found the time! Well, results are back from particulates on the double homicide. I thought you'd want them immediately." Maura smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Senior Criminalist Chang. Outstanding work, as always." Susie actually blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Dr. Isles. That…means a lot. Well, I'll let you get back to work." Susie took a few steps into the office and placed the folder into Maura's hand, and then backed out slowly, smiling the entire time. Maura sighed and opened the folder as soon as the room was clear. She was engrossed in reading the results when a knock at the door way came,

"Susie, I…" Maura trailed off and realised she was staring into the chocolate-brown eyes of Jane Rizzoli.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Miraculously, I've finished another chapter… this could almost be a personal best. A little shorter, but necessary chapter.**

**This story still isn't beta'd. All mistakes are purely my own!**

**Please feel free to give your feedback, good or bad. I can handle it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing...I'm just borrowing for a while, and promise to return everything unharmed when I'm done!**

"Hi, Maur. Results in yet?" Jane looked weary, but managed a smile for her friend.

"Jane!" Maura carefully studied her friend. "Your nasojugal folds are very dark, Jane. When did you sleep last? Let alone eat a nutritious meal?" Jane frowned slightly in thought.

"You've already told me before that vending machines don't count as nutritious meals, Maur, so I'm gonna plead the 5th on that one." Maura frowned.

"Jane!" she admonished. "You cannot expect to perform at your best if you do not take care of yourself. Physically and mentally. I know there is a lot happening in your life at the moment, but you are going to fall out!" Jane actually grinned at that.

"_Burn _out, Maur. It's burn out. And I'm fine. I'm heading off home now go get some sleep. I was wondering if we could do something later, even if it's just takeout and a movie. I feel like some down time with my LLBFF!"

"That is a wonderful idea, Jane. My place or yours?" Jane shot Maura an almost incredulous look.

"Mine of course! If I have to deal with my mother yet again tonight, I'll be arrested by the homicide squad! You must have the patience of a saint, living with her and dealing with her every day. Lord knows she's more than a handful at the moment!"

"Jane!" Maura was doing a lot of admonishing today. "Your mother is concerned for the wellbeing of her youngest child and only grandchild. She's trying to…connect…with you on this. She just wants your support and love." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'll connect with something, all right!" On Maura's look, she waved her hands in front of her face. "Ok, ok…I'll try. No promises. But tonight! You, me, some takeout and drinks…a good movie. 7pm, my place. See you then!" Jane turned and headed towards the elevator. It was several seconds before Maura realised the results Jane had asked for were actually on her desk. She would just have to take them up to Korsak and Frost.

Jane arrived home and decided to take Jo Friday for a walk. It was late in the morning, but the day was shaping up as a beautiful one. The fresh air and exercise might help her sleep better, she reasoned.

"Come on, Jo, let's go for a walk!" Jane got out Jo's lead and attached it to her collar. She headed towards a local park, and leisurely strolled along for a while. Eventually, satisfied that Jo Friday had completed her business, Jane headed home. She was utterly exhausted and could use some sleep before tonight's dinner with Maura.

Jane checked her phone, but had no missed calls or messages. This was enough to elicit a small smile from the detective. She quickly changed into a Red Sox jersey and some boxer shorts, and climbed into her bed. Jane had barely put her head to the pillow before she fell into a deep sleep, her final thoughts before sleep claimed her were of her beautiful blonde LLBFF.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes I'm back…curse having to work for a living… :( **

**Between work, and catching up on everyone else's updates, I've neglected my own! Rectifying as of now.**

**Thanks to everyone for the follows and reviews, it's very encouraging. **

**This story still isn't beta'd. All mistakes are purely my own!**

**Please feel free to give your feedback, good or bad. I can handle it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing...I'm just borrowing for a while, and promise to return everything unharmed when I'm done!**

**TRIGGER WARNING: possible trigger, descriptions of violence and harm to women.**

/\/\/\/\

Jane awoke to the shrill sound of her phone ringing whatever ridiculous rap song she'd assigned to Frost's ring tone a few weeks ago. She groaned and reached for the phone, just before it vibrated itself off the nightstand.

"Rizzoli." Jane listened as Frost informed her about the homicide they'd been called in to. It looked so closely tied to their current case, there was no way avoidable for Jane not to be there. "Ok, I'll be there in…30 mins." She ended the call and rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling, which was barely illuminated by the late afternoon sun peaking in around her curtains.

This case had been a nightmare from the beginning. Two women, brutally beaten and murdered, bodies left in a busy parking lot downtown. The women were roommates, and worked together at a local café just near the parking lot. They had both not lived in Boston long, and were living together to save money to enrol at BCU. Their families lived on opposite sides of the country. Everyone who the detectives had interviewed said that these were the nicest two girls you could ever meet; they had no enemies anyone could think of.

The killer was either very lucky or insanely smart. No single piece of trace evidence had led anywhere. A very generic car carpet fibre was found on one victim. It was used in about 45 different models of cars in currently being manufactured, which was practically impossible to trace where it had come from. This, they had presumed, is how the bodies were dumped in the parking lot. No other hairs, fibres or prints were found on the body. Whatever the killer had used to administer the beatings, a uniform cylindrical object about an inch in diameter, had left no particles behind for testing. There were cigarette burns on the stomach and forearms of each victim. Both victims had scrapes and bruising around the wrist and ankle areas, as well as several large sites of bruising on the arms, legs and torso, with broken bones at most of those sites also.

Jane sighed, knowing that, once again, movie night with Maura would be postponed, and the team would be up all night again. Disappointed and somewhat upset, she sent a text message to Maura.

_Another vic tied to dbl hom case. Movie night cancelled. Rain check? – J._

_Of course, as soon as we're free. We both have the upcoming weekend off. Is Saturday night good for you? – M._

_Only if I pick the movie. No docos for the doc! And lots of BEER! – J._

_Acceptable conditions. I'll see you at the crime scene soon. – M._

_See u soon Maur – J._

Jane climbed out of bed, threw a sweatshirt and track pants on over her sleepwear, and staggered into the kitchen. She contemplated making a coffee, when the whines and scratches of Jo Friday at the front door caught her attention. "Ok, Jo. Let's take a quick walk. Then I've got to get going. Duty calls!"

/\/\/\/\

Thirty five minutes later, Jane parked her cruiser down the road from the crime scene. She exited the car, locked up and made her way down the block towards another parking lot. Situated at a gas station just a few blocks from the last crime scene, Jane hoped that someone had seen something that may help them with the case.

Stopping at the crime scene tape, Jane showed her badge and identified herself to the patrol officer on duty and stepped under the tape. She approached the parking lot towards the back of the property and promptly found her fellow detectives in a hive of activity. Glancing around, even Maura had gotten to the scene before her, as she was currently leaning over the body, performing her usual in depth, on site examination. Korsak noticed Jane heading over and went to greet her.

"Jane, sorry to wake you, but you need to see this. Another vic, young female. Looks to be very similar MO to our double homicide. Beating, burns, dumping, it's all there." Jane nodded, and walked over to the body, crouching down next to Maura.

"What've we got, Maur?" Jane glanced over the body, grimacing. Indeed, it did look like this victim had met a very similar fate to the two victims from their current investigation.

"Jane, obviously I cannot tell you much with certainty until I have completed a full and thorough examination of the victim. I can tell you that the victim certainly wasn't killed here. There is not enough blood here at the scene to suggest that is a possibility." Maura had barely glanced up to greet Jane, she was well and truly focused on her current task. Jane, still barely awake, almost laughed at the predictability of the M.E.

"OK, thanks Maur. Meet you back at the morgue for the autopsy?" Maura turned to Jane and smiled. Jane felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. She loved seeing that smile. Maura never gave anyone else that smile, and every time Jane had seen it lately, it made her feel warm and fuzzy. She was so busy mentally scalding herself about being so warm and fuzzy that she almost missed Maura's reply.

"It would be a pleasure, Detective," Maura gave another flashing grin. "We should have the body back to the precinct and ready to begin the autopsy within the hour. Shall I message you when I'm ready for you?" Jane swallowed hard at the thought that popped into her head at Maura's choice of phrase, imagining her provocatively posing against the autopsy table, leering at Jane to join her. Jane coughed and quickly shook her head to clear the image from her mind, before she said something she would regret.

"Uh…yes…hour…message…sure! I'll, um, see you then…" Jane smiled awkwardly at Maura, who gave Jane a very puzzled look in return. Jane quickly stood up, hoping Maura didn't see the blush creeping rapidly across her face. She turned around and found herself face to face with Frost.

"Frost!" Jane almost screamed as she jumped in fright. "I'm going to head back to the precinct and start working this case, can you and Korsak finish up here?" Frost looked puzzled, but knew better than to second guess Jane Rizzoli.

"Uh, sure, Jane. I'll see you back there then…" Jane nodded once and walked away towards her car, leaving both Frost and Maura wondering what on earth had just happened that made Jane Rizzoli almost run from a crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi readers! Sorry for update delays. Had some hectic work schedule issues…and have since then been laid up with some serious health issues, accompanied by serious pain management issues. So I'm currently house bound, limping between the bed and sofa and trialling heaps of different painkillers! I'm battling my muse, moods and sleep levels to get anything done.**

**This story still isn't beta'd. All mistakes are purely my own!**

**Please feel free to give your feedback, good or bad. I can handle it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing...I'm just borrowing for a while, and promise to return everything unharmed when I'm done!**

**TRIGGER WARNING: possible trigger, descriptions of violence and harm to women.**

/\/\/\/\/\

Jane breezed into the bullpen and threw her blazer across the back of her chair, and flopped down rather ungracefully into the chair. She growled in frustration at herself and unceremoniously face planted into her desk.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Rizzoli? Losing your shit every time Maur flashes a grin at you? Get your head out of your ass and back in the game. You're Jane Rizzoli, the badass Boston Homicide Detective…not some love sick schoolgirl!_

Jane jumped as her phone vibrated, signalling an incoming text message. She took the phone off her belt and checked it. Maura was ready to begin autopsy and was waiting for Jane. Jane stood and replaced her phone back on her belt. She briefly wondered how long she'd been sitting at her desk if Maura was ready to begin the autopsy already, had she zoned out? With a sigh and scowl at herself for getting so side tracked, she headed for the elevators.

/\/\/\/\/\

Maura was waiting for Jane in the morgue. The body was laid out, her tools were ready, and she'd changed into her scrubs. She took a moment to replay her conversation with Jane at the crime scene in her head, trying to work out why Jane had gotten so flustered and left suddenly. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice Jane had entered the morgue.

Jane stood just inside the doorway, and took a few opportune moments to look Maura over. As much as Jane loved seeing Maura all dressed up in high fashion, and how amazing she looked, she appreciated the simple natural beauty of Maura just in her scrubs. Jane coughed to announce her presence in the room. Maura turned to the door, startled.

"Jane, I didn't hear you come in. Are you ready to observe the autopsy?" Jane smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Maur. Let's do this…breakfast afterwards?" Maura gave Jane a warm smile.

"Sounds wonderful, Jane." Maura reached to turn on the audio recorder and began her autopsy, looking forward to some time with the Detective in front of her very soon.

/\/\/\/\/\

Jane was back in the bullpen after the autopsy, waiting for Maura to clean up and type her report, and then they could head off for breakfast. The autopsy hadn't really been revelatory with new information. Same type of injuries, probably inflicted by the same type of tools and weapons. A hair not belonging to the victim was found, which Maura promptly had sent off for DNA testing. She was going over notes from the last victims when Frost and Korsak entered, each with a coffee in hand.

"Hey Jane, if we'd have known you were up here, we'd have got you a coffee," Korsak started by way of apology.

"It's ok, I'm so tired that even a triple short espresso at this point wouldn't keep me going. So what's news?"

"We canvassed the area," started Frost. "No witnesses saw what happened, but we had an old lady in an apartment across the street remembers seeing the victim arguing with a couple earlier in the evening at the front of the gas station." Jane looked at both Frost and Korsak, intruigued.

"Did you get a description of this couple?"

"Male and female, somewhere between 20s and 40s. Average height and weight. He was brunette; she was blonde…about it really. She was so vague as to be practically useless." Korsak winced at the misfortune. Jane sighed and slowly stood.

"Once again, nothing. When are we gonna catch a break on this? I'm going down to the café to get a coffee." She stretched as she stood, and then took her blazer off the back of her chair. "I'm probably going to head out for a bit after this, Maura and I are catching up for breakfast. You want something when I return?"

"Donuts please," Korsak shot Jane a slight smile. "I know, I know, but I could really use one today."

"Ok, sure…Frost?"

"…uh yeah, Donuts…fine…" Frost was tapping away at his keyboard, totally concentrating on his current task.

"Ok, see you later guys." As Jane headed towards the elevator, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Maura to meet in the BPD café.


End file.
